Six Souls for Freddy's
by icecoldapplefangs13
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza announced closure of the establishment after five children had walked in the doors and never walked out. The bodies were never found, but what the authorities don't know is that the children never left. Follow the story of Five Nights of Freddy's through the eyes of six children, each with their own new identity.


Lola was nine years old when she died. Other children that died at that age had segments on the local news and rows of flowers and bears outside their houses, but Lola didn't. Lola Jones lived a nobody and died a nobody, or so everybody thought.

Today was a special day. It was June, the sky was a still pond, bright blue and cloudless, and the heat radiated from the tarred roads in waves. The trailer park, situated beside the rolling green planes of a golf course, was overgrown and swarming with children on bicycles and naked toddlers grabbing handfuls of sand.

A trailer sat at the back of the park, its vanilla coat of paint torn in flakes to reveal a miserable grey, propped up by cinder blocks and surrounded by a skirt of waist-high reeds. The metal frame of the steps hung limply to one side, a decaying carcass replaced with a staircase of red bricks. Above the door hung a tangled wind chime, stained with rust yet it still managed to splutter a tune.

It was in this trailer that Lola sat waiting eagerly, palms pressed flat against the plastic window as she watched the other children play in the sun. The light glazed over her dark skin and sparkled on the glittery clips in her thick hair. It was a beautiful day and for once the trailer wasn't cold, her mother had even propped open the door with a chair and now Lola could hear the tinkling of the beads that hung in the door frame like a long, sparkly dress.

She watched Marco Rodriguez, the boy who lived in trailer 12, run across the lot barefoot and wrestle with a boy on a bicycle until the boy began to cry. Lola had only spoken to Marco once and he had called her a nigger, so Lola had hit him in the jaw and knocked one of his baby teeth out. She thought her momma would be mad but she wasn't, she told Lola she did a damn fine job and she was treated to a banana split sundae for dessert. It was rumoured that Marco had tried a cigarette, and that the yells that echoed from trailer 12 almost each and every night were Marco's dad hitting Marco's mom.

Lola's Momma stood in the kitchen with the phone pressed to her ear, talking in a low whisper as the curled red phone cord bounced. She began scratching furiously at her arm with her long nails, her teeth gritted together as her voice began to grow.

"Just tell Sanchez he's gotta be over here in five, I can't go another day without my fix. He know I ain't got no money, tell him to bring a-" Her Momma's eyes raised to meet Lola's.

"Get your shoes on baby," she grinned, nodding to the door.

Lola jumped from the musty window seat and padded toward the door, pulling on her pink and silver Velcro-she couldn't tie laces-sneakers. Today was a special day because Lola was going to a birthday party. Lola _never_ got invited to birthday parties, the Principle had told her Momma it was because of her anger issues. But this time it was different, because Conrad Jenkins from her school had invited the whole class to his birthday party, and that included Lola.

She grabbed the rectangle present from the countertop and sat studying the stars and rockets that decorated the paper. Momma had taken her into the dollar store and told her to pick out a gift, so Lola chose a chutes and ladders board game.

"Alright c'mon, we're late, let's go," ushered Momma as she shooed Lola out the door. She kicked the chair aside and closed the door, and even though it was a hot day she wore a thick fur coat along with her sunglasses.

Momma grabbed Lola's hand and the two walked briskly to the bus stop, the child's feet scuffing against the kerb as her Momma pulled. She had tied Lola's hair into two great big bunches this morning and when Momma had said she looked pretty, Lola felt pretty.

The bus was already at the stop by the time Lola and her Momma rounded the corner, so their brisk walk turned into a power walk and Lola thought her arm would fall off if her Momma kept pulling so hard. They reached the bus and, as Momma began spitting silver coins onto the dish from her purse, the bus driver looked at Lola.

He was a very round man with skin even darker than Lola's and two great big purple circles around his eyes that made them look like peach pits.

"You goin' te a birthday party?" he asked, eyeing the present under Lola's arm.

"Yes," Lola said, before she grinned widely, an imperfect smile by two missing front teeth. The bus driver howled with laughter.

As they found a seat, Lola couldn't help but wish that the nice bus driver lived with her and Momma. Lola didn't have a dad like other kids and she didn't know why, she had asked Momma once and all she had said was 'white-trash scumbag.' There would be strange men in the house sometimes, but mostly after she had gone to bed. One time, when she was younger, she had walked into the living room to find Momma slumped over the glass coffee table. A man had picked her up and carried her back to bed.

Lola propped herself up onto her knees and looked beyond the dust streaked window to the grocery store, the orange orchard, the car wash. Her pupils dilated and streaked from side to side with wonder at places she saw everyday on her trip to school when Momma was sometimes still asleep and the driver let her on for free.

Just in front of Lola a man sat wearing a grey tracksuit and a large pair of headphones that boomed out rap music, and the lady behind her was babbling to herself in some alien language.

At nine years old, Lola understood she lived in an underdeveloped area. In the other nice towns around the country, men didn't slump against brick alleyways with bright pink eyes and bruised arms, women didn't stand at the corner in long, long boots and a red fluffy scarf as early as five in the afternoon.

The playground in the trailer park had been trashed, both swings were missing and the roundabout was covered in graffiti and empty wrappers. The playground across the road looked just the same.

Lola made sure to keep all of her toys inside, away from Marco Rodriguez and the other kids of the trailer park who would steal them or break them. Momma had bought Lola a tricycle one Christmas, but Lola had left it outside in the rain and the next day it had gone. Momma never asked where it had gone, much to Lola's relief.

And then Lola saw it, a sight to sore eyes. There was the sign, there were the lights, and the bus stopped right opposite. Lola saw kids going in with balloons and gifts, some children she recognised from her class and she realised she had never been so eager to see them and play with them. A man stood outside in a red waistcoat and bright yellow bow tie, waving at the kids and ushering them inside.

"Momma!" Lola shrieked as the bus stopped, bounding out of her seat with excitement. Momma grabbed her wrist before she could go any further, lifting her up so high her feet didn't touch the floor, and pulled her off of the bus. The bus driver waved goodbye with a small smile, and Lola waved back with a grin.

Lola's feet hit the pavement, her sore wrist still firmly clasped in Momma's hand, and the bus stayed where it was.

"Now you have a good time and behave, ya' hear?" said Lola's Momma, "somebody'll come by to pick you up later."

"Okay," Lola smiled obediently. Momma adjusted one of Lola's curls, blew her a kiss and stepped back on the bus. The bus drove moaned and creaked and drove away, and Lola was left on the pavement in her sparkly dress, gift in hand.

Lola watched the bus turn a corner and disappear, before turning her attention to the busy road in front of her. She reached the edge of the sidewalk and stopped, looking ahead to see adults stepping out their cars holding their child's hand and leading them to the door. She looked left and right, and both times she was met with cars.

The man in the red waistcoat saw Lola across the road and, when her eyes met his, he waved at her. Lola waved back, but stayed where she was. The red waistcoat man began walking, reached the sidewalk, looked left and looked right and crossed the road. He approached Lola with a smile.

"Why hello there," he exclaimed in a goofy voice, "y'all here for the party?"

Lola could only nod.

"Well great," he said, and stuck out his hand, "shall we go together?"

Lola looked at his hand, then looked up at his face. He had kind, green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Lola thought he looked about thirty, but he was only nineteen.

"Yes," Lola said with a smile, and took his hand. They looked both ways and crossed the road.

"Does your mom often drop you off like that?" the man asked, his voice a bit less goofy than before, Lola noted.

"Yes," Lola said, her voice hushed in shyness, "we don't have a car so we get the bus."

"…Okay," the man said, seemingly unsatisfied with that answer. Lola didn't notice.

They had reached the group of other children walking in when the man let go of her hand.

"Well," he said, gesturing the doors, "welcome to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza little girl!"

Lola joined the bustle of other children and entered through the large open double doors without looking back at the waistcoat man. She was greeted to a large room with a long chequered floor, filled with rows of long tables draped in white cloths, set with cutlery and a brightly coloured party hat for each place.

Staff hurried about in their red waistcoats and yellow bow ties, carrying armfuls of pizza and ice cream with huge smiles slapped onto their faces. Many of the tables were full of children wearing their hats and throwing their food at one another whilst their parents stood over them chatting happily.

Lola spotted Conrad Jenkins, wiggling his snooty nose in the air like he always did, surrounded by party guests at the back table. He was wearing a grey sweater vest, over a blue checked dress shirt with a red bow tie; Mommy's darling angel.

Lola marched over to the table in her Velcro shoes and could see the other children's reactions (and their parents', for that matter) before she had even reached them. The party guests parted for Lola, who stopped dead in front of Conrad, before thrusting the present out at him.

Both children eyed each other wearily before Conrad's mother chimed in.

"Oh, this must be the last guest," she sang, and Lola noticed her dark red lips stretched over all of her long, bleached teeth (which were also stained with lipstick) when she smiled, like a baboon bearing its incisors. "What do you say, Conrad?"

The little boy's eyes stretched into a hard line. "Thank you," he muttered, before dropping the present into the heap on the table.

Suddenly, music began to splutter out of the large speakers around the room, a dreadful sharp tone that quickly sparked into a cheerful melody. The kids cheered, and Lola's head snapped toward the stage at the far end of the hall.

All at once, the stage was brought to life. The faded curtain raised and there they were, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy, all together for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Party Band (or so the speaker announced.) Lola rushed to join the flock of children at the front of the stage, who were jumping and screaming, whilst the animatronics jerked on the stage, supposedly in some sort of rhythm. Freddy's mouth gaped open and close like an automatic door, singing a jingle about having fun and partying.

Lola didn't really grasp the words. All she wanted to do was touch Bonnie the bunny. Bonnie had always been her favourite, the TV commercials had made her squeal with delight at the sight of a real life, full grown Easter bunny. He looked just like one of her toys at home, but Bonnie was huge and Lola wanted to hug him, to be swamped in his embrace by purple fur and melt into his tummy and disappear from everything.

She pushed her way to the front and began jumping, pushing her hands down on the stage, to propel herself towards Bonnie. Her arm lunged out to grab his foot, but each time it fell short. She grunted and finally heaved herself onto the stage on her belly, grabbing Bonnie's foot.

He wasn't as soft as Lola had imagined, his fur was matted and thin and she could feel a hard lump beneath his skin. Just as she was about to haul herself to her feet and hug Bonnie, both her ankles were grabbed and she was pulled off stage with a sharp yank.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" came a stern voice as Lola fell with a thud to the floor. She looked up to find one of the employees dooming over her, her face yanked into a frown that looked so unnatural on someone who was supposed to be so happy. The animatronics continued to sing.

"I want to see the bunny!" Lola shrieked in a shrill burst, jumping to her feet before stamping them on the wooden floor.

"You can't jump up on the stage," the employee said firmly, pointing to a poster on the wall, specifically rule number 5: 'Don't climb on the stage."

Lola growled at the lady, and then began to scream.

Conrad's mom had to come over and speak to the lady, who assured Lola that Freddy and the others will all be around when they eat their pizza and she can hug Bonnie then. Lola eventually calmed down, her fuming red face softening, but she couldn't help notice Conrad's mom whisper to the lady. _Anger problems_ , that was the movement of Mrs. Jenkins reptilian lips.

Lola was sat down at the table and made to watch Conrad open his presents. She wasn't paying much attention, a toy helicopter, a computer game, that was about all she'd seen. She didn't even know when Conrad had opened her present, because she hadn't received a thank you.

Then it was time for pizza. A piece of sloppy pizza was dropped onto Lola's plate, but she couldn't bear to look at it, not with _mushrooms_ on it.

Everyone from her class was there, party hats on their heads, pizza round their mouths, but nobody spoke to Lola. Giovanni was sat next to her, and she didn't like him because he always smelled sweaty and picked off pieces of eraser to through around the classroom. Sandra was sat opposite her, and Sandra didn't even speak English, yet she'd still managed to strike up a conversation with Lacey.

Lola huffed a sigh and pushed the paper plate round in circles with the tip of her finger, and before she knew it the plate slipped and flew off the table. The few children that noticed laughed, and Lola could feel her anger boiling up inside again. But it was when she hopped down from the table and collected her pizza plate from the floor that she noticed him.

He was stood in the hallway that had been cordoned off to the patrons by a wet floor sign and some pieces of tape. He was shrouded in shadows, the lights of the right hallway had been shut off due to flooding, or so the sign said. But even from a distance, Lola knew it was him. It was Bonnie the bunny.

Lola stood up with her pizza plate and stared into the hallway. There was Bonnie alright, staring back at her. Slowly, she turned to look at the stage. There was Bonnie too, strumming his guitar with one jerky swing of his arm, and there was Freddy shuffling around on the stage and chomping into the microphone, and there was Chica bobbing up and down.

Lola looked back into the hallway, and found Bonnie had come closer. She could see him better now, only…he wasn't quite the right colour. Lola smiled a little; He was yellow, like the sun.

Lola turned her attention back to the party. None of the guests had even noticed she was stood away from the table, because Conrad's mom had just announced she was taking Conrad and his sister to Disneyworld and Conrad was bouncing up and down with joy whilst the children looked on enviously.

Lola looked back into the hallway, and found Bonnie had come closer. His eyes weren't the same as the other toys; they were sunken and hidden, and blinking.

Suddenly the Bonnie crouched down and opened his arms to Lola. Without hesitating, she dropped her pizza plate to the floor and raced towards him. She ducked under the caution tape and suddenly she was running in puddles, icy water splashing round her ankles. Regardless, she ran straight into his arms.

"It's Bonnie!" she squealed in delight, clasping her hands around his neck as he squeezed her tight. She buried her face into his fur, which smelled musty and old, like Lola's sofa, and grabbed hold of his large yellow ears with affection. He patted her back and Lola smiled gently.

She pulled herself away and watched the golden Bonnie pull himself to full height with a bend of the knees. He looked down at her with a huge deliberate nod, but inside Lola could see his eyes, round a real, darting back and forth over her.

"I love you Bonnie," Lola gushed, "the songs you sing aren't very good really, but I can help you write some, I write lots of songs."

The golden Bonnie's head lifted as if in thought, before he dramatically nodded again, this time raising to paws in a thumbs up. Lola grinned. No one listened to her songs, she read them and sang them to Momma but she never reacted, almost as if Lola wasn't there.

The two stared at each other for a moment longer, before Bonnie thrust out his large paw to her, his fingers long and spindly, not like the others. Without hesitating, she took his hand, and Lola Jones slipped into the darkness, out of sight of the other children.

They walked hand in hand down the corridor, right to the end of the hallway, sinking deeper and deeper into the shadows so much so that Lola felt blinded. They reached a door which Bonnie opened with ease, despite the fact his face was crossed out on a poster on the door, something Lola was only just able to make out.

The Bonnie ushered Lola in first, switching on the light with his long paw as she went. The light hummed, buzzed and flickered on, revealing a large room with tiled walls and a tiled floor. A long table was stretched in the centre of the room, and just like the steel shelves on the wall, was littered with metal parts and empty fluffy heads.

Lola recoiled in fear. She spun around to find the golden Bonnie against her, looking down with those real eyes, blinking and breathing heavily. His slender paws rose to either side of his face, and with one swift pull, off with his head.

The man looking a Lola was a stranger. He had small, dark eyes surrounded by a bruising of flesh on ghostly pale skin. His jaw was rough with stubble sticking out in all directions and his neck was thin and stringy and bony and his nose was a bit crooked in the middle and his ears stuck out a bit and Lola couldn't help but notice more and more of him. His hair was thin, mousey brown in colour and pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head.

"You're not Bonnie…," Lola mumbled, her throat tightening in a painful knotted lump. She was met with a string of long, piano key teeth, stretched into a wide and absorbing grin.

The man slipped out of the arms of the suit, pushed the body to the floor and pulled his tall and lanky frame out. His arms and legs were so long they reminded Lola of a spider.

He threw the suit to the floor and, as it hit the tiles, it writhed and spasmed with a crackle, before jolting with a loud crack. Lola watched in horror as all of Bonnie's bones were broken on the floor.

Now the stranger stood before her in full length and Lola found herself facing the menacing grin of the Cheshire Cat. He was dressed entirely in purple.

Lola's mouth prickled with dryness and her entire body clenched with fear. Tiny jolts of electricity scurried down her arms and legs. She turned to run, but found herself met with rows upon rows of empty skulls. Metallic arms stuck out at her, ready to grab her, but they lost to the man stood behind her, who grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

Lola had never felt so much pain. There was a lot of pain between her legs, and that was when she smelled the man's breath- putrid and foul, like a rotting animal with a cigarette between its lips.

Then it was everywhere. In her arms it was bright and sharp, a zing of pain followed by a splash of red all over the floor and she knew what it was but she didn't dare let her mind process it. In her chest it was thick and heavy, in her tummy it was a slow, crippling slip. In her head it was a dull thud that hammered through her skull, over and over, her eyes rattling in their sockets, the cartilage of her nose and ears crackling like kindling on a fire.

Lola wondered who Momma had sent to pick her up.

And then the pain stopped.

* * *

 **A/N:** My first try at a FNAF story, and I was hoping to shed my own personal light on the story in the form of an OC. Please let me know what you think, if I get a good response, I'll make a full story!


End file.
